


We Need To Talk

by hells_intern



Series: Quick Writes [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cults, Demons, Family Meetings, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert, bird demon, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your family are all cultists. Your family stages an intervention for your because you're worshiping the least interesting demon imaginable. Based on a writing prompt by writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey, we need to... talk."

You place the human skull back onto the altar in your bedroom, confused. What did your parents need during worship hour? Shouldn't they be worshiping their chosen deities? Did you accidentally leave the human eyeballs out on the counter again?

You turn towards your parents. They're standing in your doorway, looking concerned. You dad motions for you to follow them.

In the living room, your older sister is waiting on the couch. She looks upset. Probably from being torn away from her worship session with her friends. You're forced to sit next to her, and you scoot away slightly from the annoyed girl.

Your parents sit down across from you.

"(Y/N), we need to tell you something..."

Your mom trails off, not sure how to continue her sentence. Your sister does it for her.

"Your demon sucks!"

You punch her in the shoulder with all your might and tell her to shut the fuck up before addressing your parents.

"What about my demon?"

They glance at each other.

"Well... We want you to worship a strong demon that can help you later on in the future, not... them."

You're shocked. How dare they talk that way about Malum! True, they may not be the strongest demon nor the smartest, but still! You respected and feared this creature! They may not have mentioned them by name (mainly because it was taboo to speak a demon's name aloud), but you could still tell exactly who they meant.

"They can protect me! Why would I choose a completely useless demon!"

Your dad decides to speak.

"Your demon is literally the demon of knitting and house plants. How could they possible protect you?"

You huffed angrily.

"Our plants have been the greenest they've ever been since I started worshiping my demon!"

"That's because your sister decided to use different fertilizer and actually take care of the plants in the first place."

You stare at your sister. She wasn't one to take care of another living thing.

"My demon demands I place only the best of plants onto his altar, besides the usual assortment of ash, bones, and other parts an altar has," she explains.

"Well-" you struggle to come up with another reason why Malum was so awesome in your book. 

"Grandma has gotten better results with her knitting club because of them!"

Your mom didn't hesitate in her response.

"That's because my mother started actually going to knitting classes instead of just winging it."

A silence overtook the room. You could practically hear a pen drop.

Your sister suddenly throws her hands in the air.

"THIS IS STUPID, I'M LEAVING!"

She storms off, your dad calling after her.

"Honey, wait-"

She cuts him off by slamming her bedroom door. Instant, the familiar sound of worship starts up again in her room and quickly becomes background noise.

You slouch on the couch, arms crossed. You're red with anger.

"Honey," your mother says soothingly, "we just want our daughter to be safe. We don't want to see you so disappointed when your demon doesn't save you from harm. Please understand."

You don't but you know they won't let you leave if you tell them that. You pretend that you actually do understand, and they smile at you.

"We knew you would. Now, go pick out a better, stronger demon, okay? Love you, (Y/N)."

In the privacy of your room, you scream into a pillow. How could your family not see how truly useful Malum was?!

You look at the healthy potted cactus next to your bedside, dejected. Sighing, you flopped onto your side and glared at the wall. How could you prove their usefulness to them...?

Suddenly a wave of air brushed passed you, rustling your hair. A cold hand grabbed you arm.

"Hey, um... You're awake right?" 

Whoever this was, they sounded really awkward.

You slowly roll over and nearly scream. In front of you was Malum.

They awkwardly scratch one of their heads with a clawed hand.

"So, um... Wanna knit?"


	2. Chapter 2

You stared in shock at the sight before you. After all, it isn't every day you meet the very demon you've worshiped every day. Slowly, you took in Malum's appearance.

They had three heads, which all had varying expressions and of multiple species. The middle one, an barred owl head, had a completely expressionless face. As you stared more however, you began to notice they were trying to hide the nervousness they likely felt.

The crow head on the right made no effort to hide their emotions. Out of the three, this one was the most active, constantly looking around and muttering nervously under their breath. They had a rather stressed expression, as if they were on national television.

The other head was a dove head and was... interesting to say the least. Unlike the other two, they were the most aggressive. Their feathers were slowly fluffing up in an attempt to look larger and more intimidating then they actually were and every so often tried to bite at the crow head. Whenever this head met your gaze, they'd look away and seemingly fluff up more. 

Unsurprisingly, Malum seemed to have wings instead of arms. Each side seemed to match the corresponding head. The owl head, however, seemed to have its own pair of wings on Malum's back. The blue (and probably handmade) sweater they were wearing seemed to have a pair of holes in the back just for the owl wings. Malum nervously shuffled under your gaze, a slight scrapping sound coming from them. Their baggy pants covered their feet, but you wouldn't have been surprised if they had claws under there.

You tried not to smile, seeing as they could easily kill you even if they did seem so nervous. I mean, they still were a demon.

"So..."

All three heads snapped towards you, except the crow head, which glanced away every five seconds.

"Why are you... here?"

Malum shuffled around more. They looked conflicted as to if they should move towards you or stay where they were.

"It's just... I'm not really the most known demon? But you really seem nice- Oh no, am I bothering you?!" As all the heads spoke in unison, their voice slowly began to rise in pitch. Most noticeably the crow's and dove's, as the owl seemed to have to most control over it's emotions.

They began to ramble on.

"If you want, I can leave, I mean who'd want a demon in their room? I'm probably annoying you right-"

"No!" you blurted out without thinking.

Malum looked at you in shock. 

"I'm... I'm not?" There was a hint of joy in their voice.

"Of course not! Why-"

"Honey?" your mom called out from the living room, "Who are you talking to?"

You and Malum awkwardly stared at each other. Should you tell her? I mean, you didn't really have a reason not to.

"Um... A demon?"

A silence passed through the house.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and your bedroom door was thrown open by your whole family.

Malum, not used to so much attention, fluffed up and slowly backed up towards you. They tried to hide behind you, even though they were about three feet taller.

"Hi...?"

Immediately your family started to question you.

Who was this? Why were they there? How did they get there? Did you sell your soul? If so, what did you sell it for? Did you remember to do the dishes-

"STOP!" you yelled out, frustration rising from trying to answer every question they threw at you.

Surprisingly, your family actually did stop talking. You felt Malum's hold on your shoulders tighten slightly.

You also felt them shaking slightly.

Concern for the bird demon blossomed in your chest. You turned around and saw that they were practically clinging to your upper body. There was an obvious nervousness in their eyes, even the owl's.

Your dad was the first to speak.

"How about you help your... friend first, (Y/N)? You can explain this at dinner."

Your mom nodded in agreement and left. Your dad did his best to follow suit, herding you sister out with him. The whole time she was complaining about how you got to keep a demon in your room and how she wasn't aloud to even attempt to summon her's. Her words gently faded the farther she went down the hallway.

You turned back to the frightened demon, still concerned over their well-being. Doing your best not to make any sudden moves, you slowly began to pet Malum's back comfortingly. Their feathers began to go back down, and they let you embrace them.

"I'm sorry..."

You glanced at the closest head, the owl's.

"... What do you mean?"

"I mean, they probably don't want me here. Who wants a demon in their house? Now they're mad at me and you're gonna be in trouble-"

You gently cut them off.

"They're no mad, trust me. Just try to relax, okay?"

Though they didn't seem convinced, Malum did their best to follow your instructions. Soon, you had a large sleeping bird demon on your lap.

So far, today had been rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback! Because of how you guys seemed to really like the idea of this story so far, I've decide to turn this to a series!


End file.
